


You are my heaven.

by Wholicity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholicity/pseuds/Wholicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present to my Skyeward Secret Santa agentgrandwardrps. I love you! Merry Christmas.<br/>Skye and Ward have been together for almost a year, working together, side by side, and then coming home together every night. Skye finds out she's pregnant and accidentally blurts it out to Grant. She's scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This is post season 1, except Ward was never a traitor. Let's just pretend there was some other reason for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s destruction. Title from A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope.

She and Grant had had a long day. Coming home together after a long day working in the field was heavenly. Skye had lived in her van for so long—bless that van, she’d worked as a waitress for months to be able to afford it—it was a hell of an upgrade living in an apartment, albeit a little small. Living with Grant though, that was a dream. They’d only been together 11 months, but she loved him so much, and getting to share long nights and lazy weekend mornings with the man she loved, that was something special. 

As soon as they got home, Grant got in the shower. The team had gone out for pizza after the day was over, and even May joined them. It had taken a while but they’d all become incredibly close. They were like a family now. If you’d told Skye a year ago that she’d be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent today, she’d have laughed in your face and asked what drugs you were on. But now here she was, the happiest she’d ever been, working with such incredible people. She had a family now. A chosen one, yes, but not any less real than any other normal family. Normal. That’s not ever a word she’d use to describe her new family. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by Grant stepping out of the bathroom with only a towel draped around his waist. He's still a little damp and Skye can’t help but stare at the single droplet of water trailing down his abs. Abs. Damn it, he was built like a Greek god. His naked body is not something she’s used to yet, and she secretly hopes she’ll never get used to this masterpiece.  
He lets out a chuckle and when her eyes flicker back to his face he’s smirking at her. Of course. It’s not like she was remotely discreet about her ogling. Not that he seems like he minds much.  
“Okay, ha-ha, you had your fun, now I’m going to attempt to scrub this long day off. “, she muttered as she passed by him to finally get under the spray of water she’d been waiting for since they’d landed in Aruba for today’s mission. It was a hundred goddamn degrees and she’d ended up sweating more than she’s used to.

When she finishes her shower, she lets her hair down and puts it in a braid. She puts on one of Ward’s dress shirts—he loves it when she wears his shirts—and a pair of cotton panties.  
Walking out of the bathroom and into their adjoining bedroom, the room only lit by the bedside lamp next to Grant, she lies down next to him. Turning her face so she can see his partly lit face, half of it covered in shadows, but she can tell he's as tired as she is. He reaches for her hand and holds on to it lightly. They do this a lot on work nights, lie down next to each other in comfortable silence, touching each other. Just basking in each other’s presence. She loves these moments. 

“I’m pregnant.” She blurts out, closing her eyes quickly as she she realizes what she had just told him. Shit. She knew she had to tell him eventually, and she wanted to, she did, she was just so scared of what he’d say. They really never talked about settling down like this, they were both agents, and it was incredibly uncommon for agents to have a family on the side. It was too risky of a job. Too time-consuming. 

“Wh—What?” 

She was pregnant. She found out 2 weeks ago, taking a pregnancy test when her period hadn’t come. Her period had been very regular for years now. When the pregnancy test came out positive she’d panicked and bought another one. When that one came out positive too, she broke down into tears. Happy tears, scared tears, worried tears.  
She vowed she’d tell him the next day. But then she’d kept putting it off and putting it off. But her belly was getting bigger and she knew he’d notice soon enough. She was so scared of how he’d react. She didn’t know if he’d ever even wanted kids. They hadn’t talked about marriage either. Although neither of them were religious, and if they ever got married, it’d be a civil marriage. They both just knew. But she wanted it. With him. The kids, the house, white picket fence and all. Although she didn’t know when or how, she loved her job and she didn’t want to retire any time soon. 

“I’m, I’m pregnant” she slowly repeated, now realizing she was resting both her hands on her firm bare belly, the dress shirt having ridden up. It had already popped a little. As she stared at her belly, she felt tears starting to form in her eyes.  
“Skye”, his voice cracked, “Skye, look at me.” The urgency in his voice had her screwing her eyes shut and bracing herself for the worst.

Oh god, what if he didn’t want this? What if she had to do this on her own? Or give her baby up for adoption? Oh god, what if he’d hate her for ruining his career. Oh god. 

“Skye, baby, please.” He said as he moved his hand to tilt her chin up towards him.

She slowly opens her eyes to find him staring at her hands resting on her belly. She can see a whirl of emotions in his eyes as he looked. Awe, fear, happiness, worry, excitement, wonder. No anger or disappointment, no disgust, no sadness.  
As if feeling her eyes on him, his eyes run up her body to look at her face again. And then, he smiles. He smiles at her. It's maybe the most dopey grin she’s ever seen on him. And he’d cracked her some pretty dopey grins since they’d finally just accepted the fact that they both cared about each other so so much and the desire there got to be too much to ignore anymore. They’d been like magnets since the day they met. There was a pull there that couldn’t be ignored, although they both had tried. But it hadn’t gone away. If anything, it’d gotten stronger the more time they spent together. There was no reason to not pursue something, they were both agents and they were both professional enough to know not to mix business with pleasure. Mostly. There were a couple times they’d definitely made out like teenagers in between missions. They never had time for much more at work, although they’d both tried. But Coulson or Fitz always seemed to be around. 

“You—you’re happy? I thought—“ 

“Skye, I love you, I love you so much. You’re carrying my child. Our child. We made something. Something so beautiful, untainted by our pasts. We created a little person who’s inside of your belly right now. You’re the love of my life and you’re carrying my child. How could I not be happy?” 

“I just, wow. I’m just so scared. Can we do this? Are we ready? We’re agents and—“

Before she could finish, already knowing exactly what she was going to say, he cut her off by kissing her tears away, down her cheeks and finishing with a lingering kiss on her lips. He was cupping her face and looking into her like he was seeing everything, all of her.  
“I know. I know. I’m scared too, I am. But more than that, I know there’s no one else I’d rather do this with. You're it for me, Skye. And maybe we’re not entirely ready for this. But is anyone really ready? I mean, if there’s anyone who could do this, it’s us. I mean, we rebuilt S.H.I.E.L.D from the ground up. I think we’ll do just fine.” 

He said it all so reverently, like it’s his absolute truth. And she trusted him with everything.

She believed him.

They could do this. This was certainly going to change their lives drastically, but it was gonna be good, so so good. She couldn’t wait for this journey. They’ll do this, side by side, like the partners they’ve always been. They're gonna have a baby. And she knows this will establish their future together. She knows now, even more than she did before, that she was it for him, just as he was it for her. 

Grabbing his hand cupping her cheek, smile on her face, she brings his hand down and places it on her rounded belly.

“We love you.”


End file.
